Hand-held implements are used for numerous applications. For example, paintbrushes are utilized in the application of coating compositions, such as paint or varnish. Paintbrushes generally include a handle with an end upon which a plurality of bristles are attached. The manufacture of paintbrushes typically includes securing a ferrule to the handle for providing an open end to accept the bristles. The bristles are fitted into the open end of the ferrule and secured in place by an adhesive.
It is common practice to utilize multiple brushes of varying widths to accommodate different painting surfaces, such as walls, trellises, furniture, and sashes. This practice necessitates the purchase and transport of numerous paintbrushes by the painter, resulting in undesirable expense and inconvenience, as when the paintwork is performed on a ladder or in a remote location. Attempts have been made to provide convertible implement capable of performing different types of paintwork; however, such attempts have suffered from several deficiencies. Typically, such convertible paintbrushes require the attachment and/or detachment of bristle heads with a screw or more complicated device. Further, many of these paintbrushes require the painter to remove the handle and insert it into another position or bristle head before using it.
Accordingly, such paintbrushes require several additional parts and tools that make assembly and use difficult, and often result in streaky or otherwise poor application of coatings. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a convertible implement capable of easy assembly without additional tools. It is also desirable to provide a convertible implement capable of separating into at least two functional paintbrushes, without requiring the attachment or repositioning of the handle. It is also desirable to provide a convertible implement that is capable of applying coatings without streaks.
Additional information will be set forth in the description that follows, which will be obvious in part from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention.